Rookie
Rookie is an extremely clumsy PSA agent. His best friend is Dancing Penguin. His older brother is Cookie, the owner of CookieMakers Inc.. And has a friend named Doodle Dabble. Background Rookie came from a small town in the Antarctic Peninsula, and frequently visited Club Penguin Island in the summer. However, he was a total klutz from hatching, and caused several disasters in the town (one of which included blowing up the county water tower). Eventually he was banished and sent to Club Penguin, where he tried to apply for the PSA and become an agent like his uncle. To the entire agency's surprise, Rookie was accepted despite his clumsiness, and has wrecked almsot every single mission he has participated in since. Involvement Rookie is widely regarded as Club Penguin's "vilage idiot". He messes up any mission he is actively assigned to. The PSA has tried to remedy this by making him stand completely still and hand out papers. It actually works. He also has a serious crush on Psyche, in which the feeling is anything but mutual. (She put the Gigaton bomb he gave her for her birthday in Rookie's toilet. Ouch.) Conspiracy Theory Rookie is regarded by conspiracy theorists to be a physical jinx, an embodiment of bad luck, assigned to the PSA as a revenge move by a higher power. They point to his endless blunders in the agency and the refusal of the Director to fire him, despite the fact he should be. Those who also believe in the Philly Cheesesteak Test note that he joined the PSA right after the test ended, and point out to some sort of connection. Blunders Rookie has caused or ruined the following: *The evil motives of Scientist Squid. Rookie destroyed his cave by wrecking a Hydro Hopper boat on it. *Herbert's escape. When Herebert requested the customary "one phone call courtesy" (found in most prisons), Rookie gave him a fully functional Spy Phone, with which he teleported to freedom. *Delaying a coin caper. Rookie explained that the Gift Shop's Vault was untouced and not hampered. To prove his claim, he shut the vault and forgot the combination. This forced the agents attending to search for the vault's access code. Had he not shut the vault and the coins were found on the ceiling, the Agents may have apprehended Herbert operating the Electromagnet 3000, as opposed to merely getting a fur sample. *Exploding a water tower. Seriously. *Delaying a rescue operation. When he attempted to save three stranded penguins, he became lost himself. *Getting lost and forcing a rescue mission. He was saved by the "Jet Pack Guy" after an agent located him in the Wilderness. *Giving Psyche a Gigaton Bomb for her 14th Birthday. Don't ask. * Routinely exposing the PSA. In fact, Rookie has given the secret away so many times that by 2007, the PSA completely gave up on trying to remain secret and decided to publicly broadcast its motives. The EPF continues to remain hidden from the public. File:...-and this is a computer typing thingamadoodle. It makes words..png|...-and this is a computer typing thingamadoodle. It makes words. File:Proof that the Director can not fire Rookie and that he was hired by force.png|Why can't the Director fire him? WHY? WHY?! File:Silly_Rookie!.png|Rookie as a chick. (A few seconds later his mother removed the fishbowl.) Image:Rookie.png|Rookie, doing the one thing that won't harm the PSA. He'll probably screw it up anyway. See also * Cookie * PSA * Philly Cheesesteak Test * Psyche Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Agents Category:Conspiracy Theories